


Lace and Leather

by Sxymami0909



Category: Smallville
Genre: F/M, Family, Kid Fic, Sexy Times, Stress Relief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 05:21:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1767025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sxymami0909/pseuds/Sxymami0909
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Chloe was just too easy for her own good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lace and Leather

“No!” Screeched Zachary, as the two year old toddled down the hallway a loud giggle following in his wake.

Chloe took a deep breath and let it out slowly before pushing the bathroom door open wider and jogging down the hallway avoiding her son’s wet footprints so she didn’t slip on the floor. It was already after nine on a Friday night and Zachary should have been in bed hours ago. But Oliver had been out of town for a few days and had wanted to spend some time with their son before heading out on patrol a little over two hours ago.

At the time Chloe had thought it was a sweet idea that was until their two year old decided he didn’t want to take a bath, put on his pajama’s, and go to bed. “Zachary Robert Queen! You get back here right now,” She said her voice stern as she glanced down trying to see which direction the watery footprints had gone.

Chloe paused at his bedroom door and stuck her head in, but Zach wasn’t in his room. She moved back out into the hallway and she heard a muffled _‘no’_ coming from in front of her. Her eyes turned to slits as her grip tightened on the feetie pajamas in her hands. No, was currently their son’s favorite word and Chloe was just about sick of it.

She spent most of her day chasing around a petulant two year old who was constantly telling her ‘no’ to anything and everything. Chloe straightened up and marched into her bedroom glancing around trying to spot where he was hiding. “I know you’re in here Zachary,” she paused reminding herself that this was what two year olds did.

“Don’t make Mommy call you again. It’s time to get your pajama’s on and go to bed. It’s way past your bedtime.”

“No!” Zackary giggled and gripped the bottom of the blanket before rolling on the floor. There was a light bang and a startled noise, followed by a soft, ‘owie.’ Chloe let out a light sigh, walked around the bed and the sight that she came across _almost_ made her forget how annoyed she was. Zach’s small body was on the floor twisted in the covers and he was pouting as he rubbed the top of his head.

Chloe squatted down near her son and arched an eyebrow. “Did you bang your head on Mommy and Daddy’s bedside table?” She asked softly.

Zack nodded and sat up as his lower lip trembled. “I gots a boo boo right here,” he pointed to the top of his head and Chloe bent her head and placed a kiss there. She pulled back and untangled her son so he was standing in front of her in nothing but a diaper.

“Maybe next time you won’t run away from Mommy after your bath.” She said sternly as she sat down on the floor and helped Zach get into his pajamas. Once she had each foot in she zipped it all the way up and smiled. “See? All done.” She said lightly.

Zack glanced down at his pajamas and scrunched his small nose. “I dun wan the Superman pajana’s tonite Mommy, I wants Green Lantern.”

Chloe tilted her head to the side. “Those are dirty. You can wear them tomorrow,” She told him as she pushed herself onto her knees before standing. “Come on kiddo, bedtime.” She reached out to pick him up and he backed away from her. Chloe gave him a look and he shook his head.

“I wants to sleep with Mommy and Daddy, in big boy bed.” He said while pointing to his parent’s bed.

Chloe shook her head. “No, you need to sleep in your bed. Come on,” She held out her hand and Zack shook his head as he backed away from her and glanced around the room. Chloe could see his little mind working and once again the urge to pull out her hair was rounding the corner. Their son was a handful. Not a bad kid, but at times he had a little bit too much of his Father’s confidence and a little bit too much of her curiosity.

He was always pushing the boundaries and keeping Chloe on her toes. But some days it was a lot to handle with work and Watchtower, especially when Oliver was away or working long hours. She let out a short breath and sent her son a stern look. “Zachary, let’s go now.”

The two year old shook his head again and as he was backing up the balcony door slid open and he slammed right into something hard. He paused and tilted his head up and back glancing at the thing he bumped into. His face brightened and he grinned big. “DADDY!”

Oliver chuckled and flipped the switch on his voice distorter turning it off as he pulled off his glasses. “Hey buddy, it’s late what are you still doing awake?” He asked as he glanced up and took note of the annoyed look on his wife’s face. That was never a good thing. He had been hoping to spend a little time with her when he got home from patrol since he’d been gone for a few days, but he had a feeling she wasn’t exactly in the best of moods.

Oliver shook himself out of his thoughts and crouched down in front of Zachary who had turned around so he was facing him. He gave his son a look while arching an eyebrow at the two year old. “Are you giving your Mother a hard time?” He asked.

Zack shook his head, “No,” he said while running his hands over the leather of Oliver’s uniform and poking at it. “I wants to sleep with you and Mommy, I missed you,” He said leaning against Oliver as his lower lip jutted out.

Oliver’s chest tightened and he wrapped an arm around Zachary. Usually when he had to go away for more than a day Chloe and Zach would come with him, but Chloe had an event at work and then there was an emergency at Watchtower and they hadn’t been able to make it out with him. Oliver always felt guilt when he had to be away and hearing his son say he missed him only made him feel worse.

He opened his mouth and then hesitated as he glanced up at his wife. Chloe’s arms were crossed over her chest and she was shaking her head. Oliver knew she was right, if Zach got into the habit of sleeping with them, they’d never be able to spend any time together especially when sometimes they were so busy that the only time they were alone was at bedtime. He pulled back a little so he could look at Zach. “Sorry buddy, you need to sleep in your bed, but I’ll tell you what, why don’t I tuck you in?”

Zach made an excited noise before nodding enthusiastically. Oliver grinned and lifted his son in his arms before walking by Chloe and pausing. “Give Mommy kisses goodnight,” he said lightly as their son leaned over and gave Chloe a big kiss before wrapping his arms around Oliver’s neck and resting his head on his Dad’s shoulder.

Chloe watched them go and she could hear Zach talking a mile a minute to Oliver as he took their son to bed. She let out a sigh as she started to clean up the mess he’d made in their room before heading out into the hallway to clean up the water. Fifteen minutes later the bathroom and hallway were both clean, a load of laundry was going and she was making her way back into her bedroom.

She found Oliver scratching the back of his neck as he undid his pants. He must have heard her come into the bedroom because he turned around and grinned. “If it isn’t my favorite wife,” He said lightly.

Chloe snorted and pointed in his direction as she tossed a towel into the hamper with her other hand. “You Mr. Queen are just lucky I love you. This is the last time he’s staying up past his bedtime. Next time you’ll both just have to wait until morning.” She told him as she moved towards the dresser so she could grab a nightgown.

Oliver arched an eyebrow as he watched Chloe grab a nightgown and head towards the bathroom. He frowned when she shut the door halfway to change. “What’s going on Sidekick, I feel like I did something that upset you.” He said as he walked towards the door and leaned against the wall waiting for her to come out.

She moved out of the bathroom a few minutes later and shook her head. “I’m not mad, but your son is driving me crazy. All he does is say no to everything and then tonight after I got his diaper on before I could put his pajamas on he just took off down the hallway and hid so I couldn’t dress him.” She said exasperated.

Oliver bit the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing knowing that probably wasn’t the reaction she wanted. Chloe’s eyes squinted and she pointed at him. “I can see that smile, it’s not funny Oliver. You need to speak with your son because obviously despite being his Mother what I say doesn’t matter.” She huffed while looking away from him.

Oliver sighed and moved up behind his wife placing his hands on her shoulders and rubbing them lightly. “Chloe that’s not true and you know that. He’s going through a phase all kids do. Remember when he was six months old and he went through that phase where he wouldn’t let anyone hold him but you?” He asked lightly trying to work the tension out of his wife’s shoulders. “We had six months where he screamed every time you left his sight. This is just another one of those phases.” He explained hoping he was right.

“But Zach’s in bed now and it’s just you and me,” He said softly as he leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her neck before dropping one of his hands to her hip while he slid the other down her arm and flattened his palm against her stomach. “I missed you,” He whispered against her skin as his thumbs brushed circles over her hip.

Chloe bit her lower lip, her eyelids drooping slightly as his lips continued to move across her neck before settling on her pulse point and sucking the skin into his mouth. She did her best to hold in the moan that was building in her throat. She could feel the rush of arousal that swam through her body as she instinctively leaned back into him. “Oliver I’m trying to have a conversation with you. Can you not see that I’m annoyed?” She asked as her heartbeat picked up speed when she felt his hand on her stomach slide an inch lower.

“I bet I can help you with that annoyance,” He said before taking her earlobe between his teeth and sucking it into his mouth.

Chloe groaned as his hand moved from her stomach to her thigh. She felt his thumb rubbing small circles into her skin and she let out a shaky breath as his hand slid further up her thigh. Her body was growing warmer with each passing second, but then suddenly his hands were gone and Chloe frowned. “What--”

Before she could get another word out he was spinning her around and tugging her nightgown up and she lifted her arms so he could get it off of her. Oliver’s eyes roamed over her and his heartbeat sped up at the sight of her in nothing but a pair of lace panties. “God I missed you,” He said before closing the distance between them, cupping her cheek, and capturing her lips in a hard kiss.

Chloe gripped his arm with one hand as she opened her mouth beneath his and let him deepen the kiss she slid one hand down his chest and the feel of leather beneath her finger tips only turned her on more. She didn’t breath the kiss until air became an issue. Chloe rested her forehead against his and let out a short breath. “I missed you too,” She said softly as she caressed his cheek. “I’m still think we should talk about this though,” She said, her voice lacking any and all conviction.

Oliver nodded as he dipped his head and pressed several kisses across her collar bone as he lifted his hand and cupped her breast brushing his thumb over her nipple until it pebbled beneath his touch. “Go for it,” he said as he pressed his other hand against the small of her back.

Chloe arched into his touch and moaned as a wave of moisture pooled in her panties. Her breathing was picking up speed and she was having trouble focusing on what it was she wanted to talk to him about. His thumb brushed against her nipple again before pinching it slightly and any and all thoughts that weren’t getting him out of his clothes and inside of her fell from her mind.

The next time he pulled away from her neck she reached out her hands and gripped the zipper on his vest yanking it down hard. Oliver smirked as she parted the material and shoved it off his shoulders. He took his hands off of her for a second so he could shrug it off and by the time it hit the ground Chloe’s hands were already shoving the black tank top up for him to take that off too.

He pulled it over his head and Chloe’s hands slid down his chest making him groan. When she reached the already open leather pants she licked her lips. “Have I mentioned I love this uniform?” She asked him her voice lower than normal.

Oliver could feel himself harden even more at her words and he smirked again as he met her gaze. “It’s part of the reason I still wear it even though people know who I am,” He admitted before advancing on her. He shoved her gently making her fall back on the bed as he pushed his pants down.

Chloe watched him with lust filled eyes as she scooted back on the bed resting her back against the pillows as she pulled up her legs so her knees were bent. His leather pants joined the rest of his clothes on the floor as he moved onto the bed and gripped both of her legs.

Oliver held her gaze as he spread her legs and moved in between them before leaning down and kissing her again. Chloe returned to kiss enthusiastically wrapping an arm around his neck as she moved her tongue against his deepening the kiss.

He pressed himself intimately against her and Chloe could feel his hardened shaft through the fabric of his boxer briefs. He rocked his hips against hers and the slow friction that was building between them just wasn’t enough. He was teasing her and she wasn’t having any of it. Chloe arched beneath him braking broke from his lips and turning her head to the side to suck in a few deep breaths.

Oliver leaned down and placed several light kisses across the top of her breasts before twirling his tongue around one nipple while tweaking the other with his fingers. He was pretty sure he would never get tired of touch her. They’d  been together for years and she was still so incredibly responsive to his touch. He loved all the small noises she made for him and the way she said his name.

Chloe whimpered and raked a hand through his hair pulling him closer. “Ollie,” She moaned while arching her hips beneath him. “Please,” She ran on hand down his back as she hooked on of her legs over his hip trying to increase the pressure of his body against her. “I missed you so much,” She said while holding his head to her breast.  
  
Oliver’s hand slid between their bodies and up her inner thigh before teasingly brushing against her panty clad center. He grinned when her hips jerked beneath his and he ran his finger over her slit through her panties enjoying the feel of her already dampened panties. “I missed you too,” He said as he pushed her panties aside and thrust two fingers into her tight passage. He groaned and lifted his head from her breast. “I love how wet you get for me even after all this time,” He said his voice husky as he starting sliding his fingers in and out of her body.

Chloe’s heart felt like it was going to explode in her chest as a slow pressure started to build in her lower belly. “Ollie I can’t wait, I need you inside of me,” She said as her hips rocked against his hand.

If it was possible her words made Oliver harden ever move. He swallowed hard and nodded as he shifted back onto his knees. He gripped the sides of her panties and pulled them down sliding them off one leg at a time before tossing them aside. His boxer briefs were joining them on the floor seconds later as he settled between her thighs again.

Oliver gripped his cock and stroked it a couple of times before positioning himself at her entrance even as he dipped his head again and pressed hungry kisses across her upper body. He lifted one of her legs to his hip again and thrust inside of her at the same time he took a nipple into his mouth.

Chloe gasped beneath him at his quick entrance and her hand went to his head as she arched into him. “Ollie,” She moaned as he set a fast pace. She lifted her other leg and wrapped both around his waist making him sink further into her body as she lifted her hips meeting him thrust for thrust.

Oliver knew he wasn’t going to last long it had been more than a week since he’d been with Chloe and he wanted to make sure she came before he did. He slipped a hand between them and pressed his thumb against her clit, rubbing it hard as he bit down on her nipple lightly before rolling his tongue over it to sooth the small bud. He angled Chloe’s hips differently and quickened his pace as he released her breast. “God, Chloe,” he let out a short breath, “You’re so beautiful.”

Chloe’s breathing was heavy, soft moans falling from her throat as the pressure in her lower belly tightened. “I love you, I love you so much,” She said, her nails digging into his back as she threw her head back on the pillow. “Ollie harder, I’m so close,” she sobbed as her hips jerked frantically beneath him.

Oliver grunted when he felt the familiar tingling at the base of his spine. He increased the speed of his thrusts, his mouth going back to her nipple as he pinched her clit. He could feel her inner muscles flutter around him and he groaned  as he pulled nearly all the way out of her and slammed back inside her body, the sound of their bodies moving against each other echoing through the room.

Chloe tightened her legs around him and the next time he pinched her clit she came hard screaming his name as her inner muscles clenched and pulsated around his cock. Her body collapsed against the sheets as she tried to catch her breath, small whimpers falling from her throat as Oliver continued to move inside of her drawing out her orgasm.

The feel of her inner muscles clamping down on him was all it took to send him over the edge. Oliver thrust into her one more time before his orgasm ripped through him and he cried out her name while spilling himself inside of her. His body shook with his orgasm and he collapsed against her for a second pressing several lightly kisses to her neck and letting himself catching his breath the sound of their harsh breathing surrounding them.

A couple of minutes later he shifted pulling out of her and plopping down on the bed next to her before tugging the blanket down and covering both of them in case Zach woke up later. He pulled Chloe against him and she shifted wrapping an arm around him as she leaned into his side. She let out a content sigh and smiled. “Wow,” she said softly.

Oliver chuckled and nodded. “Wow is right,” He said lightly before shifting enough so he could look down at her. He saw her arch an eyebrow at him and suddenly he was smirking. “So Sidekick, still annoyed?” He asked amused.

Chloe groaned and slapped his chest lightly as she huffed. “Go to bed,” She said trying to sound annoyed as he laughed. She was seriously just too easy for her own good.


End file.
